


sinful indulgence

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Demonus, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Intoxication, Love, M/M, Multi, Reflection, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Worry, i always forget to say this but, my title is better than the ficlet but, no pronouns but if i did they would be gender-neutral, whatever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: It's Asmodeus' birthday, and you're taking a walk in the garden alone when he comes to find you.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	sinful indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 10 of ObeyMeMAX, Asmodeus.   
> I actually wrote two short birthday drabbles for Asmo when it was his birthday, but I was too unsatisfied with them to publish either. I figured I'd just publish one for the heck of it since it's his day of ObeyMeMAX. Maybe I'll publish the other one sometime, too. The other one has basically the same setting, but it still turns out differently in terms of dialogue/interaction. The other one is also a little more angsty.  
> Happy belated birthday, Asmo!

You slipped away from the noise and activity of the party, and you could hear a raucous round of laughter burst from the room where the brothers were gathered, the room you were fast parting from. You glanced back fondly at the room you’d left behind, lit up with smiles and abundant cheer, and bright in the face of the darkness of the Devildom. It was nighttime—not that it mattered what time of day it was when it came to the sky hanging above you in this unearthly realm. 

You made your way to the garden, where you leisurely walked the cobbled stone pathways, lingering every few steps to pause and admire the beauty of the plants and flowers. Devildom flower species were certainly a breed apart from flowers in the human world. But you’d always been warned not to touch because often belying their beauty was poison or danger in some shape, and they were especially toxic to humans. You thought it rather apt for the Devildom and a fitting comparison to the occupants of the House of Lamentation, the seven brothers. They were attractive, bewitchingly so, and disarmingly similar to humans in personality, but you had to remind yourself. 

Never get too close. 

Because they were demons, and they were dangerous, especially to a human such as yourself. But it was all too easy to forget. You constantly had to remind yourself, had to restrain yourself and pull back. Just as you were right now. It was important to maintain the appropriate amount of distance from them. Your place wasn’t with them in the Devildom in this house or their family. Your place was up in the human realm, and it wouldn’t do for you to forget it; forgetting it could prove to be fatal, even. And it almost had, so many times, too many times. You recalled all the times you’d faced danger because of their demon forms—Levi with the TSL competition, Beel with the pudding incident, Belphie choking you when you came to free him, and of course, Lucifer had gotten very close to skinning you alive, too many times for your liking. It rarely boded well for you when the brothers transformed into their demonic forms, aside from when they attended official parties and the like at Diavolo’s palace. 

Though there was one demon whose demonic form had never threatened you and who had exceedingly astonished you by aiding you in a crisis. 

A familiar musical voice called your name, and you turned to face the owner of that voice with a smile playing at your lips. 

“Asmo.” 

He grinned at you cutely and peered at you, his wavy bangs swaying. 

“The one and only! Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?” His slender, elegant fingers tapped lightly against his chin as he talked, and the green and pink of his tinted nails glinted in the darkness. “You disappeared so quickly, without even saying anything,” he pouted. “Shouldn’t you be keeping me company? I  _ am _ the birthday boy, after all.” 

Asmo smiled expectantly at you. You were inclined to indulge in his boyish excitement, and you returned his smile. 

“Sorry, Asmo. Didn’t mean to leave you alone with them, it just happened.” Your gaze fell from his face and landed on a heart-shaped flower nearby. It was a shade between red and pink and rimmed with black. It reminded you of the markings Asmo had on him when he transformed. “I’m keeping you company now, though.” 

He sighed, and your eyes were drawn back to him and his curved, soft pink lips. 

“You’re only keeping me company because I found you! That hardly counts,” he argued, frowning. 

You reached out reflexively and gently ruffled his hair, petting him on the head. 

“Sorry, sorry. Is this better? Come on, don’t frown at me with that pretty mouth of yours,” you laugh. 

Asmo was stock still; his caramel eyes stared blankly ahead for a moment before his cheeks started turning pink. 

“...I do look more beautiful when smiling, don’t I? And yeah, that’s much better.” His gaze found and ensnared yours, the abundant sweetness dripping—no, overflowing—from those honey-like eyes. “You’re not going to do this all night, though, are you? Mind you, I’d love that, but I suppose you’d get tired.” 

Your hand dropped back to your side, and Asmo’s face fell, although he was quick to recover. You couldn’t help but chuckle at how open his expressions were—he was always expressive, but once he’d had a few horns of Demonus, he became virtually transparent, his emotions on display for all to see, the way a child would be unable to conceal their feelings. It was an unexpected and charming side to the usual suave and charismatic Asmodeus, who could easily attract anyone and everyone he desired. Rather, perhaps it was the unexpectedness that made his guileless side so charming.

The two of you stood there in the cool night air, gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment longer. The fresh, perfumed scent of the floral life around you in the garden tickled at your senses. Finally, you broke both eye contact and silence. 

“I’m sorry that I don’t have a gift for you, Asmo.” 

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and he put a hand on your shoulder, although his touch was a little firmer than it usually would’ve been, thanks to his current state of intoxication. 

“What do you mean?” Asmo’s eyes were open and wide, vulnerable. “You don’t?” He dragged his words out a little, but they didn’t slur together. He wasn’t at that point, not yet. 

You hesitated to disappoint him so. But you couldn’t give what you didn’t have. You hung your head. 

“I don’t. I’m sorry, Asmo.” Desperately, your gaze traced the uneven shapes of the cobblestones in front of your feet. You couldn’t make him feel bad by crying over not having a present. If anything, he was the one who should be upset. “I didn’t know what to get you. I feel like there’s nothing I could give you that you couldn’t get yourself or wouldn’t already have. And…” you trailed off. 

Another silence came and went in that odd space between you and Asmo, a space that seemingly defied the constructs of time, defied definition by all measures and constraints. 

“And?” he asked. 

You wetted your lips, stalling for time. But it was no use. You had to answer sooner or later. 

“And I didn’t think anything I could get you would be worthy of someone like you, anyway,” you finish. “You’re Asmodeus. What could I possibly give you that would even come close to being worthy of you, that could really be called a gift when given to you?” 

You had squeezed out every word only by sparing no effort. Your eyes ran circles around the gray cobblestones, again and again. Anything to keep them occupied. Anything to keep yourself in control of your actions. 

Asmo’s hand left your shoulder. You had forgotten it was there after so much time had passed, but its weight leaving you couldn’t escape your notice. Dread in the form of nausea stirred inside you as you awaited his reaction.

Warm fingertips touched you, compelling you to lift your chin. With a hopeless look, you met his gaze--but he seemed determined by contrast. 

“Then give me yourself,” he simply said. “You’re the best gift I could ever ask for. The only gift that would be worthy of me.” He came closer to you and placed a kiss on your forehead. “You know I don’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to. Just keep me company for tonight. That’s all. Stay by my side.” 

Asmo’s saccharine eyes were drawing you in, pleading to you. Time seemed to come to a stop as you stood in front of him, inches apart, breathless and enchanted. His eyes were endless sweet nectarine pools of captivation, eternally alluring and lovely, not unlike the flowers surrounding you in this beautiful, deadly garden. 

There could be no other answer. 

“I’ll give you myself, then,” you acceded, still processing the surreal situation. “If you’ll have me. If that’s really okay with you.” 

He tilted his head with a beguiling smile, his eyes narrowed fondly and his long eyelashes sweeping downward; the tips of his lashes fluttered against his cheek lightly. 

“You’re more than I could ever ask for,” his voice tingled in your ears pleasantly. He ghosted his fingers over your cheek. “You’re all I want.” 

You shivered beneath his touch, barely there but enough to make its presence known in every particle of your being. His touch was always dreamlike, consisting of brushes and traces that were soft and tender but unimaginably pleasurable. It was a touch that only Asmo possessed as if he was doused in fairy dust. His touch made you feel alive. 

“Happy birthday, Asmo.” 

His eyes crinkled happily, and he searched you for an answer to his silent question. When you nodded, he came ever closer to you, and his lips landed on yours as a butterfly landed on a flower. He drew you into his embrace and your bodies melded together, a sensation all too overwhelming in all the most intoxicating ways. Giving in to him, his touch, his voice, was a sinful indulgence. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is where my spiel usually goes, but...  
> Anyway, come find me @luxexhomines on Tumblr or Twitter and have a chat! I'm always happy to talk.   
> Thank you if you've made it here!  
> You can read my card on my AO3 profile or where it's linked on my Twitter.   
> Take care and stay safe!


End file.
